


Волны

by Mari_Anna



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Волна накрывает Маку с Соулом с головой, лишая разума, пьяня, уводя за собой и обещая исполнение заветных желаний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013

Никто не замечает, когда это начинается.

  
Просто Мака с Соулом улыбаются чуть чаще, немного жестче и шире. Просто их атаки с каждым проведенным боем становятся всё сильнее, бесшабашнее и смертоноснее.

  
Учителя их хвалят, хотя Штейн прячет за блеском очков обеспокоенный взгляд. Он ничего не говорит, но однажды останавливает Маку с Соулом в коридоре, кладет руки на их соприкасающиеся плечи и внимательно смотрит в глаза. Каждому по очереди. Соул прячет взгляд, Мака рассеяно теребит манжет рубашки, но потом они смотрят друг на друга, берутся за руки и одновременно резко кивают Штейну. В ответ Профессор сильно сжимает их плечи и уходит, не оглядываясь. Он лучше всех знает, что у Маки с Соулом есть хороший шанс противостоять безумию. Вдвоем – есть.

  
Товарищи замечают рваные ноты в совместной мелодии их душ, но списывают все на адреналин и нервное напряжение. Они не умеют чувствовать души так, как Мака, и она за это благодарна. Ведь это значит, что лишь одна она видит, как глаза Соула, горящие азартом схватки, постепенно наполняются другим огнем, и знает, что ее глаза в ответ тоже сияют ярче и яростней.

  
Очередной бой проходит тяжело: шарообразный монстр с массой выдвижных лезвий катится непредсказуемо, умудряясь тормозить, подпрыгивать и резко разворачиваться даже на вертикальных поверхностях. На одном из поворотов, подловив Маку в прыжке, он распарывает ей бок. Не очень глубоко, но крайне неприятно для гордости.

  
Соул разрезает чудовище на две ровные части следующим ударом, но, даже проглотив его проклятую душу, не успокаивается – с силой прижимает руку к ране Маки. Она шипит сквозь зубы и отшатывается. Маку и Соула потряхивает, но у них еще хватает самообладания, чтобы взяться за руки и поспешить домой. По дороге пара еще держится, только все ускоряющийся шаг, почти переходящий в бег, и побелевшие костяшки пальцев переплетенных рук выдают охватывающее их напряжение.

  
Дома у них срывает последние тормоза. Они, наконец-то, одни, и сдерживаться больше невозможно.

  
Черный плащ падает с плеч в прихожей – они наступают на него, не замечая. Мака целиком поглощена ощущением волос Соула, зажатых в кулаке. Она тянет и улыбается счастливо, когда слышит его шипение, но Соул слишком занят своим ремнем, чтобы вырываться. Как раздражает одежда! Она мешает прикоснуться, ударить, поцеловать, укусить. Мешает подушечкам пальцев, мешает губам. Поэтому вслед за плащом на пол летят клетчатая юбка и куртка. Маку раздражает этот бесформенный мешок – она любит смотреть на Соула в костюме.

  
Он переступает через спущенные штаны и тянет в разные стороны края ее белоснежной рубашки. Пуговицы разлетаются, ударяются об стены и пол, а форменный галстук удобно затягивается на шее Маки. Ей не хватает воздуха, но на это плевать, она тянется к Соулу, целует жадно и голодно. Резко прокусывает нижнюю губу, ловя языком солоноватый вкус, растирая его по своему нёбу и делясь с Соулом металлическим привкусом. Красные капли крови на белом ткани рубашки - красиво и правильно, черно-белую мелодию их душ давно пора раскрасить.

  
Соул согласно рычит, и музыка вырывается наружу, оплетая их, соединяя в едином коконе. Из него Мака выходит в черном бальном платье, а Соул – в смокинге. Элегантная пара, кружащаяся в страстном и безумном танце.

  
С этими нарядами расправиться легче – они сами тают под руками, жадно впитывают капли крови, бьют силой и жаждой по оголившимся, раздраженным нервам.

  
Соул сжимает руками обнажившееся горло Маки, а та слизывает кровь с его шеи и груди. Раздирает ногтями живот, когда от нехватки воздуха начинает меркнуть сознание. Мака хочет видеть и чувствовать, Соул не вправе лишать ее этого удовольствия. Он чуть расслабляет руки, и Мака тут же ластится – целует ладони, покусывает подушечки пальцев, лижет царапины на животе. Соул стонет и вцепляется ей в волосы. Резинки рвутся под его пальцами, и он прочесывает две волны упавших волос, собирая их в одну и накручивая на кулак.

  
Мака с Соулом словно в невесомости, нет ни верха, ни низа, только горящие одинаковым огнем глаза напротив и черно-белый мир вокруг, который пара отчаянно пытается наполнить цветом.

  
Мака исследует губами шрам на груди Соула, пробегает пальцами по ребрам, вырывая полустон-полусмех. Соул подтягивает ее за горло выше, впивается жестким поцелуем, кусая губы и царапая десны. Они словно вплавляются друг в друга, Мака обнимает его ногами за пояс, притирается, и Соул резким толчком входит в нее, соединяясь с Макой в одно целое.

  
Мир вздрагивает – раз, второй, третий – и распадается на миллион звонких черно-бело-красных осколков.

  
Мака с Соулом обнаруживают себя лежащими на кровати на боку. Смущенно глядят друг другу в глаза. Соул мягко поглаживает наливающиеся синевой синяки на шее Маки, безмолвно прося прощения. Она осторожно, легчайшими прикосновениями, обводит уже запекшиеся корочки оставленных царапин и прикасается губами к пораненной губе. Вспоминает о своей ране, прижимает руку к боку, который даже не ноет. На чистой коже нет следов шрама – они не заметили, когда Мака исцелилась. Всё это – на ощупь, не отрывая друг от друга взгляда, боясь вновь оказаться во власти безумия.

  
Долгие минуты пара просто наслаждается тишиной и теплом друг друга, прежде чем Соул переворачивается, укладывая Маку на спину. Больше он терпеть не может, и делает одно пробное движение внутрь. Когда Мака в ответ обхватывает его ногами и притягивает к себе еще ближе – он перестает сдерживаться.

  
Они любят друг друга. Глазами, губами, руками, каждым движением и каждым шепотом. Секс для них еще не стал привычным делом. Он все еще несет в себе множество неузнанных секретов, и Мака заливается румянцем от простых слов Соула, произнесенных хриплым шепотом:  
– Мне с тобой так хорошо.

  
Он не знает, как выразить то, что чувствует, только гладит ее по растрепанным волосам и целомудренно целует в покрасневшую скулу.

  
Мака смущенно шепчет в ответ:   
– Мне тоже, – и заглядывает в счастливые красные глаза.

  
Соул редко видит ее такой. Обычно Мака собранная, ответственная и ведущая в их паре, но, когда они соприкасаются разгоряченными телами и движутся в едином ритме, она поддается, отдавая управление ему. И Соул ведет их, отчищая от грязи навязанных черной кровью эмоций. Это их танец – неспешный, мягкий, нежный. Пара уходит в движения полностью, не размышляя, отдаваясь процессу, оставляя позади даже память о произошедшем. Они просят прощения и одновременно дают друг другу молчаливые клятвы.

  
Безумие откатывает от пары как волна. Мака с Соулом знают, что когда-нибудь она снова накроет с головой, лишая разума и дыхания, пьяня, уводя за собой, обещая исполнение заветных желаний, но Мака знает и делится своей уверенностью с Соулом – пока они вместе, они смогут выплыть.


End file.
